<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Green Wedding by Xima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884626">A Green Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xima/pseuds/Xima'>Xima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jadeheart's Court [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, PWP, but romantic smut with a side order of aphrodisiacs, it's just smut shhh, set in the Jadeheart universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xima/pseuds/Xima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra and Dorothea are married at last. Their wedding night went quite fabulously, if you were to ask them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jadeheart's Court [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Green Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was over, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the wake of the speech-making, there was aught else to keep them. Asha had wept with them, held them close, but with firm discipline pulled back and looked at them both.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had said it was time for the two of them to enjoy time for just themselves, and not for their guests. Rakka had agreed, quietly shooing them, saying she would ensure the remainder of the party went well, and that their rooms were already prepared for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What that meant was, to them, obvious, and certainly mortifying to hear from Petra’s aged grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the same, they took the out offer, attached at the hip as they disappeared into the mostly empty halls of the palace proper and past the velveteen rope that cordoned off the royal dwellings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stood before the door to Petra’s — now </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> rooms, both suddenly possessed of an uncommon shyness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They may have  played secret games, being intimate under cover of night through secret passages, but this time everyone knew, and none could challenge them on that fact. It was equal parts exhilarating and embarrassing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both nervous, all over again. Their wedding night was about to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firmly and without grace, Dorothea shoved the door open, grabbing Petra’s tattooed arm and dragging her into the room, closing it behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a ‘click’, the world closed off, and they gazed upon Petra’s rooms with new eyes. Someone had been here before them; scented candles were burning across the room, painting it in warm shadows, petals festooning the bed, a table bearing a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, twinned glasses and saucers next to a smaller bottle sitting innocently near the bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Dorothea sighed breathily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over the room appreciatively. Even at the Mittelfrank she’d never had the luxury of circumstances like these, not even in a love scene on stage…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was amused to see Petra blushing mightily though, staring down into nothing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Something wrong, wife?” she asked coyly, gently taking her hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aa… just forgot about certain… traditions Brigid had,” she murmured awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” she asked, eyes glinting mischievously. “Do tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra laughs awkwardly, the Jadeheart left at the door as she scratched at her head in a nervous tic. “Perhaps after some wine?” she offered in compromise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea smiled in turn. “I think I could make such an allowance for my beloved wife…” she murmured, wrapping an arm around Petra’s waist and walking them to the bed, both crawling atop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silk and flower petals… so sinful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra deftly uncorked the bottle with a conveniently placed corkscrew, pulling it free with a pop to place it and the corkscrew back on the table with a ‘click’ before pouring them both a glass of  the chilled white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chilled drinks were a delicacy rarely afforded even to royalty on Brigid; ice vaults existed, circulating frosty air in a way Petra did not understand, but by its nature it was an ephemeral commodity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She savored the cold sharpness of the white; dry and delicate. She watched Dorothea drink, her throat gently rolling as she gulped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahh!” she cried cheerily. “What a lovely choice,” she enthused, leaning lazily into Petra’s lap. After another another sip, she delicately put her own glass away, picking up Dorothea’s empty one as well before running delicate fingers through Dorothea’s hair, seeming to gleam in the half-light. Whatever they had done, her hair was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would likely look even better once she had a chance to tousle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, one of her fingers traced down from her head, over her neck and shoulder down to caress her wife’s tattoos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is beautiful, my love,” she whispered. “To think I would have the honor of being worn on your skin…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wife smiled up at her, eyes lidded and dreamy. “I could say the same of you… it’s like a dream,” she murmured, grabbing her arm and pulling it to her, gently dotting kisses along the ink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bernadetta predicted yours, you know…” she murmured softly, sadly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dorothea’s face was briefly unreadable as she prepared her answer. He had not seen that look on her face since the  war, a cold shock of fear running down her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She thinks I’m a heron, too,” was all she said. She stroked her arm gently, eyes lidded and strangely blank. “She must know me a lot better than I thought she did, to come to the same conclusion as you,” she murmured as she brushed her cheek against her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah,” she grunted, pulling herself back into a sitting position. “I’m not drunk enough to be maudlin yet, Manuela only does that after a bottle and a half,” she laughed, pouring herself another glass. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dorothea..?” Petra murmured, eyes sharp with worry. “Are you alright, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a sip of her wine, eyes blank yet sharp. “It’s nothing, dearest,” she sighed, deflating. “Nothing to worry about tonight of all nights, certainly.” she looked up at Petra, shivers running down her spine for the force of the gaze leveled against her, seeming to see though her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look beautiful today, Petra,” she said softly, dreamlike. “Like more than a queen. More than anything…” she murmured, delicate hand trailing down her cheek bone making her eyes flutter shut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As do you, my love…” she murmured softly, leaning into her touch unashamedly. She had dreams of nights like these so many times… they had been a foolish dream  for so long, and yet now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Dorothea crawled into her lap, straddling her, legs curled around her hips, warm breath on her cheek as smooth, delicate nails ran up and down her cheek, the column of her neck…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s in that bottle?” she whispered, hot breath on her ear making her shiver. Oh, spirits…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That is… ah—wedding potion,” she murmured dazedly as Dorothea slowly leaned her back onto the bed, Petra finding herself without the strength to resist.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my, that sounds fun… what is it?” she asked breathily, sucking gently at her pulse point in time with her heart.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is… a tool for pleasure,” she gasped, equal parts mortified and distracted. “It’s called that because if two people drink it, they are sure to be married,” she managed to force out of her mouth as Dorothea ran deft fingers over her wedding dress, teasing and picking at its wrappings until she touched the soft skin beneath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my…” Dorothea murmured throatily. “Should we?” she asked, leaning back, green eyes twinkling mischievously. “We don’t have anywhere to be, after all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petra felt her face burning. “If… if you would like,” she hedged awkwardly. Obviously she had never tried the drink, and was unsure of what to expect. “Perhaps just a bit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dorothea smiled lazily, leaning down on top of her wife, bountiful breasts pressing against her chest as she gave loving nips to the edge of her jaw. “Oh, don’t worry dear, we’ll have plenty of fun…” she murmured hotly, hands delicately running down her sides, lingering on the exposed diamonds of flesh at her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you everything you want..” she whispered, licking a stripe up her wife’s throat, evoking a gasp from the shier woman. “You’re stressed, sweetling. Perhaps you should have a sip of that potion after all…” she teased gently, pulling back to reach for the bottle and a saucer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deft twist, she began to pour, the dark liquid staining the clay of the saucer. Before passing it, she leaned forward, taking a cautious sniff, pulling back with a dazed look on her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Goodness… it’s… certainly strong-smelling. Like flowers and molasses,” she commented, passing the saucer over to Petra, who held it a trifle nervously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you going to pour one for yourself?” asked Petra. “I admit being affected by such a thing hardly seems much fun if the other person is in their right mind,” she said, trying to come off as coy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dorothea smiled, reaching for the other saucer. “Well, if my queen insists…” she sighed breathily, pouring a measure for herself as well. “To our health,” she said, raising her saucer in the air before both of them swallowed the strong substance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea made a comical choking noise, Petra giggling at her wife’s antics. She reached for the bottle of wine, taking a swig straight from it before passing it back to Petra who did the same.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tastes worse than it smells,” Dorothea managed to croak. “Ugh… I can still taste it in the corners of my mouth…” she complained, before falling back onto Petra, who deftly put down the bottle before the both of them fell back onto the bed proper.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should kiss it better,” she teased, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now I know it doesn’t work that fast,” Petra teased, all the same sliding her hands down to grab two handfuls of her wife’s delectable rear, making her squeak in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk…” she all but moaned for her, before leaning back down to suckle at her lower lip, making Petra sigh happily, hands roaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted this for so long…” Petra sighed, carefully finding the starting wrap of Dorothea’s dress as she kissed her; if it was wrapped like hers, it would be right behind her breasts… and there it was. Idly, she ran fingers over the revealed end, slowly pulling it free as Dorothea kissed her, tongue exploring her mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It tastes a lot better the second time around…” she giggled, hands climbing up to grasp at her breasts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have such a pretty chest…” she said worshipfully. “You have such a pretty everything,” she nuzzled into it appreciatively, making soft noises as Petra slowly unraveled her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dorothea made a hungry little noise, stretching up and straddling over her, adorable pout showing off her glimmering, painted lips. “I suppose it makes sense it would be hard to slip out of this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It just means I have no choice but to appreciate your body as I’ve wanted to for so long,” countered Petra, pulling herself up to continue unwrapping her bride, kissing her skin as it was revealed, nipping and suckling, and leaving more than a few love bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The potion wasn’t the drug; Dorothea’s gasps and moans were. With each yard of silken fabric she got to lick and suckle and savor the sweet taste of her lover’s skin as she sighed, and shuddered and shook for her, each sound she made crawling down into the bottom of her stomach, burning like coals.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once her breasts were properly freed, Petra wasn’t really thinking anymore; she was fairly hypnotized with desire. She hissed softly, tasting them, holding them in her calloused hands as her wife keened softly beneath her touch as she caressed them, felt their delicious heft, savored the dusky pink of her nipples, tasting them for herself even as she busily unwound her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea was shivering. The hot breath and cool air were causing her nipples to harden prettily, making them look all the more delectable, her mouth all but watering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She licked a long line up the center of her chest, tongue nestling in the split in her clavicle, savoring the way her skin was flushing darker with each passing moment. Her nails scraped against her exposed skin, her hips the last barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a long, sensual drag of teeth and nails, she pulled herself down to pull at the cloth at her hips, roughly pulling the remainder off, leaving her gleaming and naked and utterly delectable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a dark, animal pride in seeing the glimmer of moisture between her legs. Her eyes were dark, her skin marked and bitten, a sight for only her to appreciate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No one else will see you like this but me,” she purred, hungry. “No one else may taste you like this but me,” she growled possessively, hand sliding up her thigh to just barely touch between her legs, eliciting another delicious shudder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will ruin you for everyone else,” she hissed, hands holding her tightly, almost enough to bruise. “No one else will compare,” she crooned, biting at her ear, hot breath making the sweetest little mewls crawl out of her beloved’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all she had to begin undoing her own dress instead of burying herself between her legs. Her green eyes glimmered as she watched her undo the wraps, hypnotized, before gently grabbing her wrists, flush high on her cheeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let me,” she said, sliding her hands up her arms, fingers trailing over her skin as she undid the dress with a reverent slowness, as if she was savoring every moment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your skin is so beautiful, Petra…” she sighed,  kissing her collar and making her breath hitch. “Well, I fear I had no choice in the matter,” Petra tried to joke, the shudder in her voice giving the lie of how much even these gentle touches were affecting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it working yet, dear~?” teased Dorothea, hot breath against her ear, busy hands freeing her breasts and</span>
  <em>
    <span> not touching them like she needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...As if I need a potion to fall apart around you…” she groaned, helpless as she finally groped Petra’s breasts, tight and desperate for attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin was burning; her body was on fire, desperate to be touched. She arched desperately into Dorothea’s hands, falling apart beneath her fingers, gasping frantically.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, what’s the matter, darling? You know I like hearing your pretty voice…” Dorothea crooned into her ear, flicking a nipple cruelly as she nipped at her earlobe. “Let me hear it,  won’t you..?” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbidden, a tortured moan crawled out of her throat as Dorothea’s nails lovingly  scraped at her skin as she pulled off the remainder of the dress, leaving them both naked but for their tattoos and their beads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddess,” murmured Dorothea. “You are so unfairly stunning, my love…” she sighed, running delicate fingers over her hips, her thighs, gently pulling her legs apart to let her gaze with predatory focus upon her prize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra’s heart did a little flip as she watched Dorothea lick her lips, staring at her silently. It took a lot of energy not to clench her legs, both to hide herself from her piercing gaze as well as to perhaps relieve some of the growing tension that was nestling in the pit of her stomach.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come here,” she murmured, spreading her arms in invitation. Dorothea looked up, crawling forward slowly and gracefully before pressing her chest down onto hers, wrapping her in her arms and claiming her lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petra could not stop the moan in her throat if she wanted to; it all felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dorothea’s knee slid between her legs, and Petra could feel herself staining it with her desire. “Dorothea…” she groaned desperately, unsure what she was even asking for with her plaintive voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she gave it to her anyway. Soft fingers with sharp nails slid over her, sending shivers up and down the length of her body as she claimed her mouth utterly. Her tongue slid inside her mouth, teeth pricking at her lip, the both of them slick with saliva. Petra felt utterly debauched, and she was surprised to find she rather loved the feeling, so long as it was Dorothea doing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dorothea,” she gasped as she delicately ran a finger between her legs, the soft touch almost making her hips buck for the need to have more of that delicious friction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, now, darling, don’t get comfortable yet… we’re not stopping until you’re a proper mess,” she promised, nipping at her collarbone, slowly sliding down, feather-light fingers and sweet, wet kisses making her shiver, chest heaving as she moved, taking a dark nipple into her mouth, Petra wrapping her arms around Dorothea’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must you taunt me so..?” asked Petra, eyes closed, eyebrows pinched in an adorable attempt to control herself as she pulled back with a wet ‘pop’, looking up at her bleary face, innocently batting her lashes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh no, am I being too slow for my wife? Whatever shall we do about that..?” she rasped, tweaking a nipple sharply, making her bite back a soft shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage, Dorothea slid lower, hands at the points of her hips as she trailed wet kisses lower and lower, torturously slow, kissing all along the zenith of her hips, taunting with the closeness of her mouth to where Petra wanted it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea…” she gasped, feral, a growl beneath her voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmmm?” she asked sweetly, licking just above her hairless sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Petra… even Queens need to learn to say ‘please’...” she said, voice throaty.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She creeped back up, staring into her eyes, something shaky and desperate in Petra’s eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, pretty thing… you must be so desperate,” she cooed. “You look so hungry… I bet you just want to eat  me up, don’t you…” she whispered, breath hot against Petra’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s hand cupped between your legs. “I bet you’re fighting to still be a good girl, aren’t you? The polite queen,” she murmured dreamily, fingers just ghosting over her glistening lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I know how you are deep down, Petra; I know you,” she continued, a single finger rubbing too gently against the pearl that sat above them, Petra gritting her teeth in an almost pained grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>predator</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she all but gasped into her ear, suddenly wrapping a leg around her muscular thigh, her soaking cunt pressing against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she gently teased her, she kept talking in her ear, hot breath and filthy words sending shivers down her spine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You take what’s yours, and you make sure no one has any cause to complain,” she continued, gasping and and making soft, sweet little moans as she ground against her thigh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you always have to be so buttoned up… how do you think I’ve felt, having dinner with you so many times, seeing you looking stunning and strong during the day, those looks you give me and then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not fucking me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she demanded, biting her ear as her fingers got just a bit rougher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still nowhere near enough. Petra was half-blind from the stimulation, staring up at nothing, breathing heavily and trying to control herself as Dorothea did all she could to strip away her self control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sick of it; I’ve wanted you to ravage me for y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ears</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That first day you brought me to my room and you pushed me up against the door…” she murmured, licking and sucking at her neck. “I don’t remember ever getting that soaked for anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“D-Dorothrea…” she gasped helplessly, hips shaking with the effort not to push for more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, poor Petra…” she whispered hungrily, cunt pressed to her leg. “Do you want more?” she asked coyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she growled desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going to give it to you, Petra,” she said, voice throaty, fingers just brushing over her cleft, torturing her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps… if I hear you say ‘please’ I’ll consider it,” she whispered hungrily. The thought of it did something to her; her strong queen desperate, broken, submissive beneath her… and then she could finally fill her up and show her own skills… it was an intoxicating thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, of course, she had expected what happened next instead and fell into it delightedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With seemingly effortless ease Petra rolled them both over, a hand at her throat and another at her hip, knee pressed between her legs roughly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You would have me beg, wife?” she hissed, mirroring her position, every syllable all but burning her as she pulled her roughly down onto her knee making her gasp and wriggle uselessly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Queens do not beg, Dorothea. It seems I will have to remind you what it is a queen does,” she said before pulling back, flipping her once more so that she was on her belly, legs roughly arranged to raise and present her before her queen, soaked and flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hard spank that made Dorothea squeal, another spank to the other cheek before the first even had a chance to sting. Fingers swiped between her lips, and Dorothea could hear the sound of her wife sucking on her fingers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“P-Petraaaa….” she moaned piteously, wriggling her hips enticingly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, now, darling, don’t fear; even I am not so thick as to hear all of those filthy  words of yours and not hear what you truly meant…” she said lowly, two fingers sliding into her effortlessly, Dorothea gasping noisily as her legs clenched instinctively only to be  roughly denied by Petra’s off-hand and a knee.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. You will be good for me, and then, perhaps, if you are still awake, I’ll be good for you.” Another spank, making Dorothea hiss.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you want a turn, you’ll have to survive this first, my love,” she said, equal parts loving and mischievous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra wasted no time. In an instant she placed herself between Dorothea’s spread legs, tongue lapping hungrily at the sumptuous meal laid out before her and teasing delectable moans from her love’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was forceful. Her hands were tight on her hips, pulling her roughly onto her mouth as she devoured her, Dorothea cursing helplessly as she clenched and grabbed at the sheets, struggling uselessly in Petra’s iron grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s the matter darling? Do you have a problem with what I’m doing?” she asked before diving back into her cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her only response was high, shaky keening. Petra was merciless, sucking at her clit, filling her with her fingers and stopping her from so much as wriggling, completely at her mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A third digit had her howling, Petra hooking her fingers expertly inside of her until her hips were shaking. She draped herself hungrily over her shaking back, whispering  breathy filth into her ear as her fingers continued to claim every inch of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is my queen getting close..?” she breathed into her ear. “Are you going to break for me, darling? Go on, let me see what you look like when all your walls are torn down…” she murmured hungrily, fingers moving torturously to match her words, Dorothea collapsing into her arms, not even able to hold her head up any longer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go on, sweetling… let me hear you,” she hissed lovingly, kissing and nipping at her, fingers moving frantically. “Break for me, let me see you, my love, fall into my arms, I’ve got you…!” she kept saying, warm, loving, filthy words pouring out of her mouth until finally Dorothea tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a broken mewl she fell apart, soaking her hand. A sharp-nailed hand grabbed her suddenly, pulling her tight against her, claiming her lips even as she shook apart, fingers still inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra’s low chuckle only served to drive Dorothea even further as they kissed. With fingers pulled out gently, in a deft move Petra flipped her onto her back, hungry eyes locking with Dorothea’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word she leaned down, claiming her lips with abandon, making sure she could taste herself on her lips as she was filled to the brim by her fingers, Dorothea forcing another shattered moan into her lover’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra pulled back, a satisfied smile on her face. “Hmm… have I proven my credentials sufficiently, my love? Or do you want more?” she asked sweetly, fingers inside her gently working her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea could only groan in appreciation, hands blindly pulling Petra closer until they laid next to one another, Petra gently satisfying her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful like this, Dorothea…” she murmured. “Your skin shines, your voice sounds so sweet, you look so beautifully tousled…” she nuzzled against her neck even as her hand continued to press insistently at her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hardly need anything else but to see my mark on your arm and to know you feel pleasure at my hands…” she pulled her fingers free, wrapping her arms around her bride. The both of them sighed with the satisfaction of being close to their one true love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a long while, the both of them simmering from the power of the potion, but at peace from finally being close to the one they had sworn their life to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Petra Macneary…” murmured Dorothea helplessly. “I don’t think I could ever stop.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petra held her tighter. “And I love you, Dorothea Macneary. My one true love, my wife and partner in all things…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, Petra leaned forward, capturing Dorothea’s lips once more in a gentle, loving kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was heated, but such was not the intent; they held each other close, skin to skin and savoring the sensation of finally  being able to hold one another as they had dreamed they would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stars…” murmured Dorothea, a dazed smile on her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it, dearest?” inquired Petra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… I suppose I’m a queen now? I married a queen and now I’m one too…” her smile grew wider. “Even knowing what that means, it still feels like a fairy tale in the moment,” she admitted gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra chuckled, kissing her cheek. “Well, having you as queen by my side will certainly make our duties more bearable…” she admitted, pulling her even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thought of falling asleep next to you makes all the trade meetings in the world seem bearable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, high praise, Jadeheart, careful or I’ll schedule exactly that,” teased Dorothea gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even joke,” laughed Petra, pulling her closer. “My troublemaker…” she sighed fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” she answered dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held each other like that, both overheated and comfortable all the same, savoring the feel of the other next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was heaven, simply put. This brief respite was a wonderful balm for them both. They held each other, saying nothing, but knowing what the other wanted to say all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the heaven they had always dreamed of. It wasn’t about the sex, it never was. It was about intimacy, two people in love with each other and wanting to be even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they even realized it, the queens of Brigid had fallen asleep, tired and happy and sure to enjoy one another once more come morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will there be a sequel somewhere in the future where Dorothea whips out the strap? Yes. Do I know when I'm going to write it? Haha, no!</p><p>All the same, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>